Bedroom Hymns
by Pinkychick1
Summary: A five chapter series which follows the band members of Beck-Mongolian Chop Squad, who have a lustful,meaningful night with their girlfriends. RyusukexOC ChibaxOc TairaxOC SakuxOc KoyukixMaho
1. Taira Yoshiyuki

The smell of cigarettes was all that she smelt as their lips soon locked, and their tongues fought for dominance. His hand's found their way under her shirt and began to rub her sides, his touch left her skin on fire as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hands slowly began to play with his blonde hair at the base of his neck, while they slowly backed up towards the bed. Her knees suddenly hit the side of the bed causing them to break their heated kiss, their breath's came out in pants while her heat pounded wildly. His face was quite serious while his brown eyes flashed with lust; she could only imagine that her dark eyes mirrored the same. His hands quickly began to remove her shirt causing her to raise her hands as it slid over her head; once the shirt was off he tossed it over his shoulder. Her long dark hair fell to her lower back and tickled her skin; she let out a small gasp as he pushed her onto the bed causing her to lay flat on her back. She narrowed her eyes at him causing him to let out a chuckle at her flustered face, his hands slowly began to make their way up her legs till they reached her inner thigh which caused her palms to get sweaty with anticipation. He slowly began to remove her dark purple underwear; she felt the material slid down her legs before they were over his shoulder, which was quickly followed by her plaid purple skirt. His eyes focused on her long tone legs, before they began to move up, they then passed over her flat stomach before they found the only piece of clothing that still hung from her body. Her supple breasts were concealed by a dark purple push up bra that gave her a small amount of cleavage; he slowly passed over her bra and began to look upon her face, his eyes focused on her thin dark red lips that went prefectly with her facial features. He quickly leaned in and placed his lips on to hers in a heated kiss that expressed all the emotions he was feeling, as they kissed her back arched into his bare chest while her legs began to wrap around his waist in a tight hold. A deep groan left his throat as she brought her waist even closer to his, his jean's was all that separated his hard member from her heated clit.

As she arched her back into his chest, he quickly slid his hand around her back and began to work on removing her bra. Once he unhooked her bra he removed it completely from her body, and threw it over his shoulder. They soon broke the kiss for some much needed air, they stared into each other eyes for what seemed like hours but it was only minutes. Her heart continued to beat wildly against her chest as she stared into his eyes that always showed so little, but tonight they showed so much. He then leaned in and began to kiss her neck causing her to let out a small moan as he sucked, licked and nibbled. Her hands began to slide down his muscular chest, causing him to groan as her touch left him wanting more, her hands went lower till they reached his pants. She gave his jeans a small tug causing him to chuckle against her neck.

"Taira" she begged as she gave another small tug on his jeans, causing him to remove his lips from his neck and stand up beside the bed, she slowly pushed herself up onto her elbows and watched as he began to unbutton his jeans and slide them down. She watched as he removed his jeans which were followed quickly by his dark boxers, a small smirk formed on her lips as she noticed he was fully erected, as well as pre-cum dripping from the tip of his member. Taira's hands slide up her legs till they reached her knees which he pulled them apart causing her to breath heavily, he knelt onto the bed and positioned himself at her entrance causing her to moan when she felt his member. Without warning he thrusted himself inside of her causing her to moan loudly and fall flat on her back, a groan left his parted lips at how tight she was. She moaned his name as he slowly brought his member out only to thrust back in with full force causing her eyes to dilate, her toes began to curl as she begged him to go faster and harder. Granting her wish, he began to thrust harder and faster causing them to both moan loudly. Soon she began to tense as she felt her upcoming orgasm, she called out his name in a warning but it was too late as her orgasm washed over her causing her to moan his name even louder which caused him to grunt as he was also nearing his orgasm. With a few more thrusts his orgasm washed over him causing him to moan out her name before he collapsed on the bedside her, they laid side by side for what seemed like forever just trying to catch her their breath.

"So...how was band practice."


	2. Chiba Tsunemi

It all happened so fast, one moment he stepped out of the copper red van that was parked in Denny's parking lot in Philadelphia Pennsylvania. His stomach growled with hunger as his group of friend began to make their way into the American restraint; he soon went to follow with a wide grin on his face only to be pulled back into the van by the back of his shirt, once he was in the van the sliding door was slid shut and locked. The next moment he was lying flat on his back, with her leaning over him.

"What the Fuck-"His eyes widen in shock when he felt her soft lips press against his, her hands grabbed ahold of his green shirt as she pulled him closer to her. Before he had time to react she pulled away from his lips as she looked into his dark eyes, he called out her name in question as she leaned forwards and began to whisper in his ear. His face began to heat up as a cheeky grin began to form on his lips, his heat pounded wildly against his chest as she began to straddle his waist causing him to hold back a groan as she pressed against his growing erection. A sly smirk formed on her lips as she gently rocked her hips against his causing him to groan aloud in response, his hands slide up her thighs and disappeared beneath her shirt. She quickly leaned down and began to nibble and sucked on his neck causing him to throw his head back, his hands began to sweat as he trailed them up her sides before they come across her bra. His hands quickly unhooked her bra which caused a wide smirk to from on his lips as he tried to remove it from under her shirt, which didn't work out too well. The straps became stuck around her elbows which caused him to growl which caused her to chuckle against his throat; she gave his neck a soft kiss before she pulled away to see an annoyed look upon his face which caused her to smirk at him. Her hands found the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head along with her bra; his throat went dry when he caught sight of her breasts which caused her to smirk when she saw his flustered face. She chuckled once more as she leaned down and kissed his lips softly before she slowly pulled back; as she was pulling away he crashed his lips upon hers as his hands ran up her sides before he found her breasts. She moan into his mouth as he messaged them, he pinched her pink bud causing her to gasp into his mouth while she rocked her hips forward. They soon broke their heated kiss for some much heated air, his dark eyes stared into her green one's which held many emotions. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly before she demeaned that he take his shirt off, a wide grin formed on his lips as he quickly took his shirt off and threw it aside. Her hands traveled down his bare chest, her touch sent his skin on fire as his breath began to get heavier as she neared his jeans. He leaned his head against the van floor and closed his eyes as he felt her begin to unbutton his jeans; his hands began to twitch in inanticipation. He heard the zipper of his jeans which caused his breath to hitch, suddenly he felt her remove herself from his hips which caused him to open his eyes and lean up to see what happened. A wide grin formed on his lips as he watched her unbutton her jeans only to slide them down her tone legs leaving her only in her dark red thong, she pushed her dark hair away from her eyes as she sent him a seductive smile causing him to sallow the lump that formed in his throat. He intensely stared at her as she slowly pulled down her thong causing his throat to go dry, she couldn't help but smirk when she saw his reaction.

"Cat got your tongue Chiba?" she teased causing him to gulp before he opened his mouth to speak only to find he didn't have any words to say, which was a first. She sent him a half smirk as she slowly began to make her way towards him; she knelt in front of him and kissed him roughly on the lips which he quickly returned. He gripped the back of her head as he brought her closer causing her to moan softly as the kiss got even more heated, while they kissed she tugged on his jeans causing him to smirk against the kiss. He quickly broke he kiss and began to struggle with removing his jeans causing her to raise an eye brow while she licked her bottom lip, he quickly removed his jeans and boxes where he tossed them aside. He then sent her a cheeky grin causing her to chuckle and straddle him once more. He hissed when she grabbed his pulsing member and brought it to her opening; she let out a soft moan as she leaned her head back. His member soon filled her causing him to toss his head back and groan at how tight she was, she quickly lifted herself up only to bring herself down just as fast causing them both to groan in pleasure. His hand were placed around her waist before he quickly flipped her over causing her to cry out in shock as her back hit the floor, which made him to chuckle at her shock expression. She mumbled _ass _before a moan over-took her lips as he'd thrust inside her.

Unbeknownst to them, one of their friends' made his way back to the van. He had forgotten his camera and he promised a certain girl that he would take tons of pictures, even pointless ones. A wide smile was present on his lips as he hurried towards the van, only for him to try and open the slide door only to find it was locked. How strange, he noticed during dinner that two of their friends were not present which made him begin to wonder. Maybe one was sick, and the other way taking of them. Yeah that had to be it, the boy reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a spare key. His face turned beat red from what he heard inside the van, the keys fell from his hands as his face went redder.

"Fuck! Chiba wrong hole!"


	3. Ryusuke Minami

One moment she was excusing herself from her small group of friends, the next moment she was pressed against the men's bathroom wall. Her legs were wrapped around his waist while he kissed her neck; she let out a gasp in shock when she felt him nibble and suck. Her hands were placed on his shoulders as she tried to push him off but it was no use, she whispered his name as he ran his hands up her bare legs till they disappeared under her skirt. He removed his lips from her neck and lifted his head up so he was eye level with her, his blue eyes stared at her flustered face as pieces of her wavy hair fell in front of her face as she breathed heavily. A smirk formed on his lips as he slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon her cheek causing her breath to hitch, he slowly removed his lips from her cheek only to whisper in her ear.

"Ray…" she whimpered softy as she pulled him closer causing her breath to hitch once more, when she felt his erection through his jeans. He pulled away from her cheek causing them to be nose to nose, a sly smirk formed on his lips as he mumbled _uh huh_. She pouted at his words causing him to chuckle as he roughly rocked his hips into hers causing her to gasp, he took that opportunity to crash his lips upon hers. The kiss was anything but sweet; their tongues fought dominance, as her fingers got tangled in his shoulder length dark hair as she tried to pull him closer. He groaned into the kiss as she rocked her hips against him, causing them to break the kiss as he let out a hiss of pleasure. She couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction, which caused him to playful narrow his eyes at her before he crashed his lips upon hers once more. The kiss began to heat up only to be broken apart when they heard footsteps outside the door. A curse left his lips as he stepped back causing her feet to hit the ground with a soft click, she swayed a bit causing him to help hold her up. He asked her if she was alright, but she didn't hear him as she began to panic causing her heart to beat wildly against her chest. All the possibilities of what could happen ran through her mind as she stared in horror at the bathroom door. She wasn't the only one panicking, he was a well but he hid it quite well. Worst case scenario they get thrown out and banned from the small bar, but then he would have to put up with a certain friend. That certain friend would only bust on them about getting busted while trying to fuck in a public bathroom, he then glanced at the girl beside him only to see a look of horror on her face. He quickly looked around the bathroom for a place to hide only to find two stalls, a wide smirk formed on his lips as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into one of the stalls. By the time he closed and locked the stall behind them, the bathroom door opened and walked in two middle aged men.

She placed her hands over her mouth as she tried to control her breathing, a sigh of relief left his parted lips as he leaned against the closed stall door. A wide smirk formed on his lips as he looked up to see her standing there with her hands over her mouth, he let out chuckle as he motioned for her to come here. She quickly and quietly made her way towards him with her hands still placed around her mouth, causing his smirk to widen. He whispered _it's okay_ before he grabbed her wrist and removed her hands from her lips; her plump lips were slightly opened which caused him to focused on them. He quickly leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips before he pulled away, she stared up at him as a small smile formed on her lips as she leaned up and kissed him. The kiss began to heat up as he removed his hands from her wrist only for him to wrap them around her waist; her hands went to his hair where she got her fingers tangled in it as she tried to pull him closer. His hands slid down her waist and went under her skirt causing her to gasp into the kiss, her smirk against her lips as his hands found the top of her underwear. He slowly began to slide the material down her bare legs, causing her to break the kiss. She whispered his name as she tried to tell him that they would get caught but it fell on deaf ears, her underwear fell to the floor just before he pressed her against the stall door causing her to gasp in shock. He hoisted her up as her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, he sent her a sly smirk as he leaned in to kiss her only to stop halfway when they heard the men flush their urinal. Her heart began to beat wildly when she heard footsteps walk towards their stall, only to stop and turn back around. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard the bathroom door open and close; she sent him a small smile as she ran her fingers through his hair before she brought him close only for their lips to crash. His hand bunched her skirt up as he ran his hands up and down her thighs; she let out a groan when he pushed her more against the door. Her hands slowly left his hair and traveled down his shirt till they reached his jeans, her fingers struggled with the button causing him to break the kiss. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed a playful smirk form on his lips, his hands left her thighs and helped her with his jeans. Once his jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped, they were dropped to the floor. She sent him a smile as she wrapped her hands around his neck, before pulling him into a soft small kiss. During the kiss he lowered his underwear just so his member was visible, just as she pulled away from the kiss he thrust inside her causing her to gasp. He let out a low groan as he pounded in and out of her, causing her to lean her head against his shoulder as she moaned loudly. He began to thrust harder and faster causing him to groan and her to moan his name, her legs tightened around his waist as he went in deep causing her to gasp in pleasure. She felt her stomach tighten as she felt her approaching orgasm; she whispered his name just as her orgasm washed over her causing her to moan his name loudly. He grunted in response as he neared his orgasm, after two hard thrusts he groaned her name as his orgasm washed over him as well. He places his hands on the stall door beside her head to steady himself as he breathed heavily, she removed her head from his shoulder to see him smirking slyly at her causing her to crack a smile as she playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why the hell are you smirking?"


	4. Yuji Sakurai

The kiss started out sweet and innocent, but took a turn when she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer when the kiss started to heat up, his hands began to sweat as she moved her lips against his. He was a quite nervous and wasn't sure what to do. She slowly pulled away for some much needed air, they both panted heavily as she sent him a small smile. Her deep brown eyes flashed with desirer, while her eyes flashed with desirer, his flashed with nervousness. A small chuckle left her lips as her hands left his neck, and trailed down the front of his shirt.

"Saku, there's no reason to be nervous." she whispered softly, as she moved closer to him. Her bare leg brushed against his causing him to gulp. He tried to tell her that he wasn't nervous but he knew it was a lie; she let a wide smile form on her lips as she removed her hands from his shirt. His squinty eyes carefully watched her hands; grab the bottom of her pink shirt before she pulled it over her head. His mouth went dry when he caught site of her beasts that were concealed by her bra. Just that little bit of cleavage was enought to cause his nose to start to bleeding. Her eyes widen in shock as she noticed the blood, she jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen to grab some napkins. He was confused as to why she jumped up and disappeared; he then felt something on his lips which caused him to bring his hand up. He wiped whatever was on his lip off. His stomach dropped when he saw blood. How embarrassing. She quickly returned with a handful of napkins, she threw some on the couch before she grabbed his chin and tilted his head back. A soft smile touched her lips as she gently placed the napkin under his nose, her actions were gentle and sweet which caused him to blush. She leaned forwards and slowly began to straddle his waist causing his mouth to slightly fall open, this was unexpected. He let out a small gasp when she brushed against his growing erection, she then quickly removed the now blood covered napkin and threw it behind her head. She then leaned down placed a tender kiss on his lips, before she pulled away. He stared at her angelic face; her plump lips were slightly open while she blushed slightly. She placed her hands on his shoulders; she mumbled something as she leaned in once more. He met her half way, their lips touched in a heated kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck once more as she pulled him closer, his hands ran up her bare smooth legs before they found the hem of her skirt. She quickly pulled away from the kiss panting; a wide smile was present on her lips as she pushed away from him and stood up. He stared at her confused, her smile was replaced with a sly smirk as she slowly began to undress. The first thing to be removed was her skirt, which was closely followed by her underwear and bra. His eyes scanned over her body while his hands began to sweat more, she pushed her blonde bangs away from her eyes as she climbed onto his lap straddling him once more. He quickly brought his hand up to his nose to see if he was bleeding, she let out a chuckle when she saw this. She removed his hand and brought it to her left breast, she told him not to be shy as she gently rocked her hips against his. His hand clamped down in surprise causing her to throw her head back, and moan loudly. She lifted her lead and stared into his eyes as she panted softly, her hands found the hem of his shirt where she gave it a small tug. He understood the meaning and quickly removed his hand from her breast; he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and tossed it over the couch. She let out a small chuckle as her nail began to trace his upper chest, which was followed closely by her soft lips. A groan left his mouth as he threw his head back, her hands continued to travel down till she reached the beginning of his jeans. He was breathing heavily when she removed her lips from his chest. Another sly smirk formed on her lips as she began to unbutton his jeans, his breathing continued to get heavier as she unzipped them. She gave them a hard tug causing him to let out a yelp in surprise. He watched her pulling his jeans to his mid-thigh. He opened his mouth to ask if she needed help, but was silenced with the seductive look she sent him. She then reached into his boxers and grabbed ahold of his fully erected member, a loud gasp left his mouth which was closely followed by a deep groan. She then positioned his pulsing member at her opening, and without warning she lowered herself down untill he filled her. His nervousness disappeared, and was replaced with desirer. He let out a deep groan at how tight she was, while she lifted herself up and brought herself down causing them to moan. His hands were place around her waist as he helped guide her; her speed began to pick up causing them both to throw their heads back in pleasure. After a few more thrusts, she began to feel her body tense which meant her orgasm was approaching. She lifted herself up once more before she hurried down moaning his name as her orgasm washed over her. He moaned her name as his orgasm released at the same time. She leaned forwards and collapsed on top of him, as they tried to catch their breath.

"So…What time does Taira come home again?"


	5. Yukio Tanaka and Maho Minami

The water in the pool rippled around them as they swam, it became a routine for them. Late at night on random days, they would jump the fence and strip their clothes before they jumped into the pool. Today for some reason was different, she was acting weird towards him the whole day and when he asked her about it she declined it. As he swam he looked over at her to see her swimming still. She wasn't one to be shy in fact she was quite blunt and often spoke her mind, But for some reason she wasn't doing that tonight. Which made him nervous.

"Maho," he quietly called out as he began to swim towards her, at the sound of her name Maho lifted her head. A deep blush coated her cheeks causing him to raise an eyebrow as he stopped swimming towards her.

"Is everything alright, you been acting a bit weird. Not that there is anything wrong with weird." As he rambled Maho couldn't help but smirk, "Koyuki I'm fine it's just-"she trailed off as she swarm towards him. Koyuki stared at her silently telling her to continue, but she couldn't. How could she put that into words, it would be too embarrassing. So instead of continuing she simply showed it with actions. She swam in front of him and leaned forward till her lips touched his, the kiss was tender and sweet. He quickly responded to the kiss while he blushed heavily, that is when the kiss stared to heat up. He then gasped and quickly pulled away when he felt her naked body press against his, his whole face was beat red while his heart pounded wildly against his chest.

"Maho-you you just-" he stuttered as she swam towards him causing him to swarm back. She mumbled _yeah I know _while her blush darkened. He continued to swim back till his back hit the pool wall causing her to continue towards him, it felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest. Her heart was the same way as she grew closer to him, once she was close enough she whispered his name before she passionately kissed him. The kiss left him breathless; it seemed to express all of her emotions in some simple action. Her hands grabbed his wrists and placed his hands on her breasts, the feel of them cause him to gasp into the kiss. She took that time to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. It was only then when he began to gain a little confidence, which caused him to begin to massage her breasts causing her to moan into the kiss. The foreign sound seemed to spark something in him, a warm tingly feel spread through his lower half. They soon pulled away from the kiss for some much needed air, they both panted heavily. Koyuki tried to talk but nothing came out of his mouth, the words didn't seem want to come out of his mouth. Maho on the other hand grew confident; her hands left his neck and traveled down his chest causing him to groan softly. She soon came across his harden member; she gently grabbed it causing him to gasp then moan loudly.

"Koyuki" she mumbled while she leaned forward and kissed his neck causing him to close his eyes in bless, after she kissed his neck she reached up and whispered in his ear. His eyes snapped out at what he heard as she pulled away, she gently removed her hand from his pulsing cock. He nodded his head in understanding as they traded places. Once her back was placed against the pool away, Koyuki placed his hands beside her head grabbing the edge of the pool. During that Maho quickly wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to stiffen in shock, Maho mumbled _relax._ She pulled him closer and let out a whimper when she felt his hard member rub against her thigh, which is when she lowered her hand and grabbed ahold of it once more. This time her grip wasn't too gently which caused him to suck in a breath. She then positioned it at her opening, and just like that she pulled him closer to her causing him to fill her completely. He wasn't quite sure what to do, so he looked at her for help. It was a little embarrassing, but the smile she sent him made that embarrassment go away. She quietly told to move in and out, and just like that he began to pump in out of her causing her to moan each time. He was a little hesitant at first, but after the fourth pump he began to get accustom to it. With each thrust he seemed to go faster, harder and deeper. With each thrust she could feel herself tense; one more hard deep thrust was all it took for her orgasm to wash over her. She loudly moaned in name in bless, when she moaned his name he felt himself tighten and with one more thrust his orgasm hit. They both panted heavily as he leaned his head on her shoulder, he mumbled something that caused her to smile softly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you too."


End file.
